Rambling of a Mystic
by Lilly Blitz
Summary: One of the Mystic's share their thoughts on... well, everything. Some swearing, so PG13. Maybe R just to be safe.


Ramblings of a Mystic

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger. (Oh, how I want to, though.)

If you think about, it's not surprising it turned out like this. No matter how many times I say that I never thought it would happen, I knew I was lying. We got too cocky; that's all there is to it. Never underestimate an enemy is what they always say, and we did just that. I mean, they lack the intelligence, the cunning, the strength; not mention the magic ability, and they still beat us. Us, the powerful and supreme Mystic race. And we lost to the pathetic and idiotic Humans.

If that's not humiliating, I don't know what is.

How did we lose? We got cocky and never trusted each other. We're strong, there was no avoiding the cocky part. But, not trusting each other? We grew up together, trained together, went through hardships together, and we still didn't trust each other.

Is it any wonder why we lost?

And because we lost, we have to bow to the will of those stupid Humans. Great Entity, that is just horrible. I wish I could have died, but no, I'm too strong to die and had to live. If I had the choice, I'd rather die than live and serve Humans.

Well, okay, maybe not serve them. We're just not supposed to cause them any more trouble. Actually, when I think about it, it's a lot better than I thought it would be. Still, we should have won. And we lost from our own fault. My parents are probably rolling over in their graves even as I speak.

I suppose all I can do now is think back to how we went wrong; how myself and my three friends screwed up so much.

Three friends. That's almost a laugh. How I put up with those three, I'll never know. Well, two, since one of them I actually got along with most of the time. The other two just annoyed to no end. And yet, it was those two who did not turn traitor and sell us out to the Humans. I was friends with him and now, I can't stand to think about him.

I've known all three of them since I was a child. We grew up together. I saw them all as young boys, as teenagers, as men. And me, being the only girl, was driven insane every moment.

Ozzie was older than me by a few years. A spoiled brat if I've ever know one. He was always fat; well, maybe not so much when he was younger. He used to tease me so much, mostly about being a girl, but he never really bothered me. Who cares that he was rich and of noble status and I was a peasant? I was better at magic and much better at martial arts. But he never took training serious, oh no. All he wanted was power the easy way. And he murdered his own father for it. That pretty much killed off what little friendship I had with him. I respected his father immensely, mostly because he saved my life and was a great Mystic. And I was not the only one mad at that little bastard, oh no. Even after that, he wasn't the leader. Someone else got it. Ha. Served the fat imp right.

Janus, or Magus as he preferred to be called, got the job. Magus was about my age and looked a lot like a Human too. We could relate to a lot of things and we were very close. He always talked about his home in the clouds and about a creature named Lavos. Needless to say, I didn't believe him a lot, but, hey, who cared? He had a great imagination. I always felt so sad when he talked about his sister; Schala, I think was her name. He kept saying he would get back to her. Back than, I hoped that he would, but now... He was about equal with me when it came to magic, but his weapon skills outclassed mine. He was the only person I knew who used a scythe, such a magnificent weapon. I could tell him anything. But that was before...

That was before he became a traitor. That was before he fought against us with those Humans! He didn't care one bit about us, that he was hurting his old friends. That he might have even killed us. And he probably thinks he has too. Heh. Let that ass think that, I don't care.

Maybe trusting each other isn't such a good idea.

And than there's him. Only a year older than me, but he seemed much more so. Most Mystic females wouldn't think of him as handsome, but I did. From the moment I saw him, I knew I was in love. But there was one flaw in that. And that was, he teased me, made fun of me, picked on me and ridiculed me to no end. Every little thing about me he used in his little ploys. Me being a peasant, me being a former pacifist, me being a girl. He bugged me about every little thing; even my name. He was the one who gave me my nickname. I was talking, annoying him to no end I bet, when he said, quite curtly.

"Will you just shut up Flea!"

Flea. Ha. He thought that I would hate that name. Truth be told, I was sick of my old name. It was a name that tied me down to the past, to my former life. The day I was brought to the castle was the day my former life died. Felicia died that day and I, Flea, was born.

Of great Entity, now I'm sounding melodramatic.

I could never tell him how I felt about him. I even tried to have a relationship with Magus. And, of course that, turned out so very well. Love is supposed to be below a warrior like myself, but I fell into that trap.

Slash. The arrogant swordsmen who is completely hopeless when it comes to magic. The Mystic who teased me to no end and the Mystic that I loved.

Well, maybe "loved" isn't the correct word.

The final fight with the Humans and the traitor did have one redeeming factor. The arrogant swordsman told me a little secret of his that he has kept for so long. It is this that makes my life a lot more bearable than I thought it would be.

My husband said that he loved me.


End file.
